Acrimony
by RainbowBlasterz
Summary: Silver Lining has witnessed things that no filly should have to witness. Now an orphan who has to deal with life by herself she realizes that she can sleep at night even though she has sinned- and she likes it.


Silver looked up at the darken sky before looking down at the two graves in front of her. "Never again..." She mumbled before looking down at the newly dug up ground.

"Silver! Let's get going. I want to get home before it starts raining." A light green mare with two different colors of pink for her mane called from a distance.

She nodded before getting up and heading over to the mare not once looking back at the graves. The graves belonged to her parents who were murdered.

* * *

Silver smiled and walked up the gravel path that lead to her house. "Mom! Dad!" She happily bounded through the door which was unlocked. It was odd that the door was unlocked, but at the time Silver hadn't thought anything of it. "Mom! I'm home?" She looked around the house; it was way to quiet. Usually the television would be blaring and her mother would be cooking something for dinner, but today wasn't like that.

The light blue mare looked around once more before heading upstairs. She checked her bedroom and then the guest bedroom. Silver even looked in the bathroom out of desperation. No luck. "Mom! Where are you?!" She cried out before reluctantly starting towards the door that lead into her parent's bedroom. They always yelled at her when she went in there, but she decided to do it anyways.

Silver nudged open the door before gasping at the sight that awaited her. Her father had a hole going through his head and his eyes were glazed like that of dead fish. Her mother had two bullet holes; one in her side and one in her shoulder. "Mama! Papa!" She screamed and ran over to her father who was slumped against the wall like a ragdoll.

Silver softly shook him, but it was just a fail attempt to see if he was okay. Her father was cold and was covered in his own blood. "P-Papa..." She sat down and looked at the pitiful look of fear that was forever on his face. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes as she heard her mother cough. "Mama!" Hope lit up in her eyes and she ran to her mother's side.

She was laying helplessly on the bed, she would sit up if it didn't hurt to move. "Mama, it's going to be okay! You just got to get up and go to the hospital!" She still had tears in her eyes as she talked.

Silver's mother coughed again this time coughing up blood. "Mama!" Silver cried out in despair.

"Don't cry... Little One..." The mother looked up at her daughter with clouded eyes, "Mommy... is okay..." She knew that it was a lie, but she couldn't bear to see her child crying.

"No it isn't Mama! Your bleeding!"

"Yes.. I know..."

"...Your not going to make it are you?" Silver couldn't hold back the tears that have been threatening to escape.

"No... I'm not."

"But Mama! I need you! I don't know what I'll do if your not there with me!" Silver wailed as her salty tears ran down her cheeks.

Her mother looked at Silver, tears also running down her face, "Do you know why I named you Silver Lining?"

Silver shook her head. She'd never given her name a second thought, but she liked it so it didn't matter why she was given that name.

"It's because there's a saying: Every cloud has a silver lining. It means... that even if your suffering from miserable times... there will always something good from it." She softly smiled and placed her hoof on her daughter's cheek.

"How can that be? How can there be something good from watching your mother die!" She looked down and squeezed her eyes shut as if hoping that when she opened them everything would be fine.

"Oh my Little One... You'll find out sooner or later..." She coughed up more blood before gently lifting up her daughter's chin so she could she her properly before placing it back on her cheek, "I love you forever and always... and nopony else..." She slowly closed her eyes as if falling into a deep slumber.

"Mama? Mama! Mama wake up! D-Don't leave me Mama!" She screamed as her mother went limp and her hoof slowly feel from the place on her cheek.

Silver laid her on her mother's chest and took in her scent, "Mama... I love you forever and always and nopony else..." She slowly sat up and kissed her mother on her cheek before walking out of the room, down the stairs, and into the lawn. She'd have to find her aunt or some authority.

* * *

Silver Lining sat in the back of the class, she was new to this school since she had to move to her aunt's house. She didn't want to make friends and she didn't want anypony to remember that she was there, yet the teacher still asked her questions and tried talking to her. She couldn't take it. It's been ten years since the day of parent's murder and almost everypony has forgotten about it.

"Silver Lining, please listen when I'm teaching. If you don't start listening then you'll have to attend summer school." The purple earth pony known as Cheerilee exclaimed. She didn't like seeing any of her students waste their summers at summer school, but it was the rule and she had to enforce it.

"Ha. Try and drag my flank there." Silver Lining grumbled before getting up and walking out of the classroom with the teacher quickly following behind, "Miss Lining, class is still in session!"

Silver sighed and turned around sharply to look at the teacher, "Miss Cheerilee. Do you realize that the bell is going to ring in 3...2...1," She smirked as the bell rung loudly. Silver turned back around once again, "Class is now over." She sneered before waltzing out of the school and down the road. She couldn't help, but rebel against her teacher. Ever since she watched her own mother die she has been getting in more trouble than ever. Her aunt has had to move twice because she'd been expelled, after the second time she decided it'd be best to just leave.

"Watch out!" A brown stallion with two different colors of blue for hair sped down the sidewalk on a scooter. He quickly collided into Silver making himself and the scooter fly into air. "I'm so sorry!" sincerity glinted in his eyes as he apologized to the pretty mare in front of him.

"Watch where you going and slow down. Celestia would be disappointed." Silver growled before brushing herself off.

"Ah... I'm sorry..." He mumbled before picking up his scooter.

"Yeah you should be." Silver Lining growled once more before starting down the sidewalk once again. She frowned as she looked up at the thick, fluffy clouds that littered the sky. She squinted to try and see the silver lining that every cloud was suppose to have. "Why... can't I see it?" She asked to herself as she looked down upon the sidewalk.

"What can't you see?" Brigand flew over to her side and tilted his head with curiosity.

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" snapped Silver.

"Of course!"

"Take it as advice."

"I would, but I'm not a cat!" Brigand smiled at his cheesy joke.

"Hah. Very funny." Silver sneered before picking up her pace. The light blue pegasus wanted to get away from the obnoxious colt. She was never good at making friends or talking to others, her mother and father were the only ones that actually understood her.

Brigand quickened his pace to match up with Silver.

"Take. A. Hint!" She broke out into a run leaving the other pony behind. It seemed as if he finally got that he wasn't wanted for he didn't try to chase after her. Silver huffed before stopping in front of her apartment, she looked behind her once more and then went into the tall building in front of her.

She ran into her room and laid on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. "Why... why am I so stupid?" She asked herself as she glared at her reflection that looked pitiful from the other side of her room. When she turned sixteen she got emancipated from her aunt's house for she was being abused by her aunt's boyfriend. Just another reason to not trust anypony. After being emancipated she quickly got a fake I.D, got registered at school, and even got a job (as a prostitute that is.) Once she had enough money she finally was able to find a cheap place to live even if it was worn down and barely standing.

Silver looked at her reflection once more before turning over and staring at the once white wall. "I don't need anypony." She growled to herself before slowly closing into her eyes. Silver Lining hasn't cried since her mother's death, and she doesn't plan on crying any time soon.


End file.
